


After The Clockwork Halts

by BrandiLeean



Category: Trinity Blood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark Fantasy, F/M, Gen, Human Extinction, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Canon, Survival, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5136077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrandiLeean/pseuds/BrandiLeean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Cain Knightlord's plans to destroy all life on Earth is nearly succeeds, the only land that stands firm is the Kingdom of Albion and an Underground counsel of the last surviving members of the Vatican. This counsel is led by none other than Joanna Lydia, a former Rosenkreuz Orden sympathizer forced by the Vatican to become a nun and a source of intel. The Vatican has fallen leaving the mere scraps of what used to be a thriving Terran community under the defense of the Church, clinging to this Underground committee for safety. Every surviving Terran and Methuselah fear the return of Contra Mundi and pray that Vatican priest Abel Nightroad will come back victorious. But until this happens, they all prepare for the worst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After The Clockwork Halts

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place after the second Armageddon to take place in Trinity Blood. This second Armageddon is of pure imagination and happens after the events of the anime. This is an alternative universe.

Introduction | The Ecclesiastical Vatican Black Operations Committee aka. V.B.O.C is the last remaining defensive Vatican-based organization against Contra Mundi or Cain Knightlord and his plan to exterminate all life left on Earth. Contra, as the V.B.O.C calls him, and his genetically engineered brother Abel Nightroad, a Vatican priest, Crusnik and former AX member are fighting each other to their deaths. During this time, the very few remaining Methuselah and Terrans, who have narrowly escaped death have banded together in hopes to survive, in the case that Cain returns to finish what he started. While the V.B.O.C maintains rule over the Methuselah and Terran minority, the Terrans and Methuselah have continued to be unsettled and tense but agreeing unanimously to cooperate out of fear. However, the Terran and Methuselah aristocracy still strives, with both races employing slaves even though this is forbidden by the V.B.O.C.

The V.B.O.C is comprised of a handful of members of the Vatican clergy who have survived the mass genocide. The clerics that make up the V.B.O.C are of both factions of the Church, the AX and the Department of Inquisition and a single Cardinal. The female leader of the V.B.O.C, Joanna Lydia, is a former Rosenkreuz Orden advocate and Vatican nun. She serves as the protégé of Cardinal Antonio Borgia.

The Ecclesiastical Vatican Black Operations Committee members have differing responsibilities when not within the group. The members and their responsibilities are as such;

Joanna Lydia Herring - Barvon: Head of the Committee and Head of Intel. Protégé of Cardinal Antonio Borgia and former wife of belated Rosenkreuz Orden member, Radu Barvon aka. Flamberg. During her time with the Rosenkreuz Orden she took her time to study Isaak Fernand von Kampfer and eventually became his equal. This managed to seal her fate with the Vatican. To prove that she was not truly a member of the Orden, Cardinal Caterina Sforza forced her to study to become a nun and succeeded without being told. Joanna still does not feel worthy of being in service to the Catholic Church and believes that the Cardinal ultimately took Joanna's freedom to her grave. However, Cardinal Borgia knows that Joanna was free since the day she repented her sins and continues to keep this to himself until she believes that she, herself, is ready.

Cardinal Antonio Borgia: The Prince Of Hispania, which has since fallen to Contra's wrath. He is also the last remaining Cardinal of The Vatican. He is the one who evaluates the council's propositions and aids the committee when decision making. He is now a more mature and serious person but is not above joking around with or encouraging the members of the council.

Professor William Walter Wordsworth: He is Head of Weapon Repairs and also provides repairs for Brother Bartholomew who is a cyborg and the last of the HC Series. William is now officially retired from duty outside of the committee due to his age and declining health. However, he insists to be of use and was named Head of Repairs. He is also a medic on the side along with Joanna. He also teaches Joanna's daughter.

Brother Petros and Sister Paula: They both retained their positions as dispatched soldiers and hardcore fighters against the stray organizations and those who still support Contra Mundi and his vision for the dying Earth. Sister Paula harbors a deep hatred for Joanna. Because she believes herself to be more fit to be Head Councilwoman and verbally attacks her behind the other's backs reminding her that she was once a heretic to the Church.

Brother Matthew: He is the lover of Joanna and the father of their fourteen year old daughter. He is Joanna main supporter and her voice of reason when she becomes stressed, angered or anxious. He is also a dispatched soldier, something Joanna is against because she is afraid of losing him. She does not stop him because of their strong sense of duty. He has given her permission to move on if he is to be killed. Brother Petros has secretly stepped up to the position of being there for Joanna  
and her daughter in his place if the circumstance permits it.

Brother Bartholomew aka. Duo Iqus: Just as Tres Iqus was indebted to Cardinal Caterina Sforza, the rebuilt, repaired and refurbished Brother Bartholomew, Duo Iqus 2.0, is in direct service of Joanna. His badly burnt body was salvaged by the Department of Inquisition before the second Armageddon and his repair was abruptly cut short. However, the Church kept his body. Locked away in a heavily armored vault along with other primitive inventions and failed attempts of cyborgs, that were recreated by the Vatican in the beginning of the Armageddon. The V.B.O.C now has at least forty cyborg soldiers within their arsenal made from the bodies of fallen Methuselah and Terran soldiers.

Father Leon Garcia de Asturias: He is the Interrogator. He forces Cain's followers to admit to knowing his plans, his exact location, if Abel is still alive etc. And he also takes care of heretic groups that trying to undermine or overthrow the V.B.O.C.

Brother Andreas: Andreas is the devoted follower of Brother Petros and has since his youth. He typically does not trust Joanna and even ignores her given orders, unless Brother Petros agrees, to which he reluctantly obeys. He is in love with Lilith, Joanna and Brother Matthew's daughter. He personally asked Matthew for his permission to one day marry her and he gave them his blessing. When Joanna found out that he didn't consult both of them, she was very insulted but gave him her blessing regardless.

Father Hugue de Watteau: He prefers to work alone and disappears to complete missions for months at a time. The communication system the V.B.O.C has is slightly unreliable and they often fear for his safety.

Lilith Esther Caterina Herring: Joanna and Brother Matthew's fourteen year old daughter. She is beautiful, dark and cunning. Although, her cunning, happy-go-lucky nature comes from her father, she reminds Joanna eerily of Isaak Fernand von Kampfer, Cain Knightlord's most loyal, fallen subject and the man that silently taught her how to bring to life to corpses, create weapons disguised as ordinary objects and many other things. Her biggest fear is that her daughter will be stolen by Cain and raised to do his bidding or worse. She is in love with Brother Andreas and her love is indeed requited. He was the first to teach her self-defense and how to fight.


End file.
